scream_movie_franchisefandomcom-20200216-history
Billy Loomis
"Ow, you fucking hit me with the phone, DICK!" —Stu yelling at Billy Loomis. William "Billy" Loomis is undoubtedly the most disturbing killer in the series, because he cannot distinguish the boundaries between fiction and reality. His character is also unique, because he was deliberately played up very strongly as a possible killer while the red herring, Neil Prescott, was introduced, turning most people's attention away from Billy. Therefore, when it was revealed that Billy was the killer, it was a shock, mainly because it was so obvious and therefore not expected. Billy is the seventh and last victim to die. He is shot by Sidney. Scream A year after Maureen Prescott's murder, Billy and Stu Macher brutally murdered Casey Becker and Steven Orth. His choice of apparel is a generic Halloween costume that several people own, making the killer almost impossible to find. This costume is responsible for making the killer known as Ghostface throughout the Scream franchise. The next night, Billy and Stu target Sidney Prescott, Billy's girlfriend. After Stu chases Sidney in the Ghostface costume, attempting to kill her, Billy pops through her window as himself "comforting" a very terrified Sidney. Sidney notices a cell phone (possibly her father's as it was cloned) that drops from his pocket. She looks at him and puts a puzzle piece together ultimate assuming he is the one that called and ignited the attack. She runs down the stairs with him shouting for her, "Whoa, Whoa, Wait... What's going on? Sidney, come back! Sidney!" She opens the door and is extremely jumpy to find Dewey Riley holding the Ghostface mask and the cops arrived at her house. Billy is then arrested and brought to the Woodsboro Police Precinct. At the police station Sheriff Burke interrogated Billy who was with his father Hank, first asking him why he has a cell phone and Billy answered that everyone has one denying that he called and harrassed Sidney. Hank defends his son saying, "Check the phone bill for Christ's sake!" then asked if he can call vital phone comp because that have the records of every phone number dialed. Burke continued to interrogate Billy first asking him why he was over at Sidney's house. Billy answered that he wanted to see her, Burke then asked about last night pointing out that Sidney said that he came though her window last night too. Hank asked his son, "You went out last night?" unaware that Billy left the house. Billy answered that he was watching TV then got bored and decided to go out for a ride. Burke then asked him, "Did you happen to ride by Casey Becker's house?" Billy denies it and says he didn't kill anybody. Burke told Hank that they will have to hold Billy until they get those phone records and Billy is placed in jail for the night. Dewey then shows Burke the Father Death costume saying that they sell it every five in dime in the state and there's no way to track down the purchase. Burke then asked about the phone bill and Dewey said they pulling Billy's phone bill and won't learn anything until the morning. The next morning, Dewey informs Sidney that Billy's phone records are clean and it couldn't have been him making those phone calls to her or Casey Becker which gets Billy released from jail. In order to help clear Billy's name, Stu also calls Sidney at Tatum Riley's house as Ghostface, promising that Sidney will find out who Ghostface is soon. This, combined with the phone records being clean, results in Billy being released from jail; however, the rest of the gang begin to distance themselves from him. Sidney, fleeing from insensitive classmates, is surprised when she runs right into Billy. Although she sees it's him, she is not comforted and pushes him away. Not caring about how she must be feeling, he asks her if she still thinks he's the one who attacked her. She says no but he claims she isn't the same as she used to be since her mother died. Sidney gets angry at his careless statement and scolds him. He tries to minimize what she's going through by comparing his own maternal absence to the death of Sidney's mother. He tried to justify this statement and say he wants his girlfriend back. Sidney, very emotional because of what Billy says, walks away. She runs to the girls bathroom. It is unknown where Billy or Stu attacked Sidney in the high school girl's restroom since many are certain it was another prank. Before the party, it is unknown whether it is Billy or Stu stalking Sidney and Tatum when they are talking on the porch and later shopping at a convenient store. The girls talk of her mother's death and Tatum revealing more rumors. Rumors of other men involved with her mother (which later proved to be Billy's father). In the Convenient store, Sidney and Tatum hold a conversation about Billy and finally giving it up. Tatum says his penis doesn't deserve her. As she says this, you see a Ghostface in the reflation of store refreshment cooler. It's very apparent this is Billy, and he has targeted Tatum to get Sidney alone and possible resentment over statements she said about him. The party occurs. He isn't invited, but is lurking around. Tatum goes into the garage for beer and she is confronted by Billy in his Ghostface costume. He murders her, and enters the house through the garage to hide out. Sidney shouts out summoning Tatum that it is time to go. After no response, she asks Stu were she is. He isn't sure. Billy pops into the door frame scaring both of them and then asking if he can talk to Sidney alone. She agrees and they go upstairs to the master bedroom and talk. Billy apologizes and then Sidney sympathetically agrees that it is her fault too for being so repressed. Billy goes on to relay he understands how she feels by some movies he has seen. She calmly tells him it is real life and not a movie. He tells her, "Sure it is, Sid. It's all... It's all... a great big movie. ..Only you can't pick a genre." They grow intimate again and Sidney saying in a flirtatious way, "Why can I be a Meg Ryan movie...? ..or even a good porno." Billy then asks her if she is ready. She replies saying she is. Soon after Sidney and Billy have sex. The remaining guests are intrigued to find out their principal had been killed as well and flee to see his corpse. After they leave, Billy is "killed" and Sidney is chased once more by the killer. After Sidney is chased and she goes back into the house locking Randy out with Stu (out of his own house), Billy appears to be mortally wounded, but alive. He falls down the stairs seriously injured. She then goes to him and sees if he is alright. She helps him up saying they must get help. He insists on getting the gun and opening the door. He lets Randy in only to reveal he is the one of the masterminds behind the murders and shoots Randy in the chest area. It is then revealed that Billy and Stu took turns doing the killings while the other did the calls. They revealed Billy's motive to kill Sidney's mother, and then explained that they intended to frame Sidney's father, Neil Prescott, for everything. However, Gale Weathers intervened with the gun, only to realize that she left the safety on. Billy kicks Gale into a pillar, knocking her out, and is about to shoot her when Stu sees that Sidney is gone. Billy leaves Gale and then gets a call from Sidney, using the Ghostface voice, to taunt him. She has already called the police, and is hiding. An infuriated Billy rips up pillows with the knife while Stu talks to Sidney on the phone. Billy then hears noises and opens up a door, to see that Sidney has tricked him by playing Halloween on a TV. Sidney then smashes an umbrella against Billy's chest before leaving to kill Stu. After killing Stu, Sidney sees Randy Meeks, who is punched out by Billy. Billy tries to strangle Sidney, but she subdues him by sticking her finger in one of his knife wounds. Gale then gets up and shoots Billy. Randy predicts that Billy will come back for "one last scare", and Billy indeed did open up his eyes and let out a grunt. However, Sidney shot him in the head, officially instantly killing Billy. Coroner Report Victim found lying in the hallway of his friend's house with a stab wound in the chest area, bullet found in victim's chest and head, the shot to the head instantly killed him. Murders Committed * Maureen Prescott * Arthur Himbry * Tatum Riley